User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Corporations
Hello, and to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at some of the corporations in the MH World! Hunter's Guild The Hunter's Guild (Japanese ハンターズギルド) is the central governing body within the Monster Hunter universe. Its primary purposes are to regulate all hunting activities and manage the monster population. Locations The Hunter's Guild headquarters are located in the city of Dundorma, and all major announcements and actions are made from this location. Beyond this, the Hunter's Guild commands a sprawling territory comprised of many districts located in a multitude of regions. The main districts of the Hunter's Guild are the Minegrade, Dundorma, Loc Lac, Tanzia, Val Habar, and Mezeporta districts. Hunter's Guild-certified gathering halls can be found in all major city centers such as the ones noted above. Smaller Hunter's Guild outposts are commonly set up in less populous and more remote towns and villages, such as Pokke Village, Moga Village, or Yukumo Village, and are handled by one or more Hunter's Guild-employed representatives. These smaller outposts are considered to be a part of the larger districts in which they are located. For example, Pokke Village belongs to the Dundorma district and Yukumo Village belongs to the Loc Lac district. Main Goals The primary goal of the Hunter's Guild is to prevent damage to the monster populations. This is so they can prevent other monsters species from going extinct like many other monster species before now. Due to this the Hunter's Guild keeps tabs on the monster populations in areas and prevent hunters from taking the same quest more than once, unless it is necessary to do so. However, if the monster threatens lives, towns, cities, etc. than hunters are allowed to hunt it to prevent its destruction, even if the monster is rare, as long as the monster is at least repelled or slain. The Hunter's Guild is also well-known for preventing poaching. Poaching is illegal to the Hunter's Guild. Poaching can lead to a multitude of punishments but most commonly death at the hand of a Guild Knight or erased from the public without a trace. Services and Responsibilities The Hunter's Guild unifies and regulate the hunting activities on which many people make their living. The guild aggregates hunting and gathering requests from far and wide, and posts them within their gathering halls and outposts throughout the land for professional hunters to undertake. These "quests" can have many purposes, including defense of citizens or towns, or research into monster anatomy and biology. On certain occasions, for example, an Elder Dragon attack or a sighting of a rare or previously undiscovered monster, the Hunter's Guild itself will issue a hunting request to a specific range of hunters. The guild keeps a comprehensive list of all known monster species and variations, and will supply hunters with this information on a regional basis. Furthermore, the Hunter's Guild is responsible for discovering and determining specific hunting grounds throughout the land. Only when a swath of area is officially within the guild's jurisdiction can it be embarked upon for the purposes of undertaking quests. Even despite this, the guild will sometimes only allow hunters within a specific city or region to accept certain quests. Finally, the Hunter's Guild is prone to building coliseums and arenas in which controlled hunter vs. monster battles take place. These arenas are meant both for training purposes and the entertainment of the public. Storage The Hunter's Guild provides storage rooms for the hunters. This storage is used to store items and materials that hunters have while a hunter's equipment is stored in the weapon shop to be cleaned and taken care of by workers. Registration In order to undertake guild-sponsored quests, one must first register themselves as an official monster hunter under the Hunter's Guild. Following this, hunters are given a specific measure of personal skill or "hunter rank" (often shortened to HR) through which the Hunter's Guild can gauge one's ability to undertake varying levels of hunting requests. In accordance with this, the guild will assign rankings, often on a number-of-stars basis, to quests listings to ensure that dangerous or difficult quests are only embarked upon by skilled hunters who have proven their aptitude. This is both to ensure the safety of its hunters and to ensure that the request is properly completed. If hunters are extremely skilled, they will sometimes be sent to do secret requests or investigations for extremely dangerous monsters. They will do these quests secretly so it won't cause a panic to the public, so they get a better understanding of said situation because, in some cases it is just a false alarm, and so the Hunter's Guild can come up with the proper actions needed to protect the truth or the public without causing a panic. The Four Swords of the Guild The Hunter's Guild's crest has four symbols on it. Each symbol on the crest has a meaning that the Hunter's Guild follows. The north represents Respect for nature, the west represents Prosperity from nature, the south represents Crafting from nature, and the east represents Life as a community. Employees The Hunter's Guild has a number of different types of employees. There are the Guild Masters, Guild Managers, Guild Knights, and Guild Receptionists. Elder Dragon Observation Team Elder Dragon Observation Team (Japanese 古龍観測所) is a several hundred year old corporation that specializes in finding Elder Dragons. This corporation is led by His Immenseness (Japanese 大長老 / Great Elder). Where Is Their Headquarters? This corporation's headquarters lies within Dundorma. What Does This Corporation Do? Despite the name of the corporation, the Elder Drgaon Observation Team do carry on the given to them by the Royal Paleontology Scriveners and study other monster classes like Fanged Beast. With their Hot Air Ballons, they can actively gather information and search for non-Elder Dragon species. This is why hunters can sometimes see them in the horizon in some regions. They also study Elder Dragons along with decrypt scrolls left behind by the Ancient Civilization. All info about Elder Dragons is kept in storage from how little is known about Elder Dragons, used to give general info about those Elder Dragons to hunters, while the scrolls are usually decrypted by their scholars or elite hunters. Predicting An Elder Dragon Attack Predicting when an Elder Dragon is attacking is both a hit and miss for the Elder Dragon Observation Team. Sometimes the weather or disaster, in question, is just normal in an area and sometimes it is being caused by an Elder Dragon. It is hard to say whether or not its real since Elder Dragons are rare. But even the reports can't be very reliable to the corporation at times, meaning they must be both suspicious and wary with each report they get of a possible Elder Dragon attack. To help better debunk some reports, the Elder Dragon Observation Team will secretly use the Hunter's Guild to see how real the Elder Dragon attack is ahead of time. Hot Air Balloons and skilled hunters are sent to investigate the report to prove whether it is real or not. If fake, than they wasted their time. If real, they will reveal this new information to the region and give a warning to surrounding areas in order to protect them so they can be prepared to evacuate if need be. To alert the headquarters of an Elder Dragon in the area, the Elder Dragon Observation Team have trained a species of bird to go to Dundorma so a clear message can be sent. Elder Dragon Forecasters The Elder Dragon Forecasters (Japanese 古龍占い師) are a Wyverian only group that helps predict where an Elder Dragon is likely going. These Wyverians have been doing this for several hundred years. They originally kept their own details and ran their own business for this profession before eventually coming together, for the greater good, so they can defend locations from Elder Dragons. The Elder Dragon Forecasters predictions come from their knowledge and experience of the location in question with the possible Elder Dragon, keen senses, and rotates Elder Dragons are known take to reach the area. This job really encourages vigilance. Today, their predictions have proven to be quite accurate. Branches Part Of The Corporation Other branches of the Elder Dragon Observation Team include the Wyceum, Elder Dragon Forecast Office (Japanese 古龍予報所), and Flying Wyvern Observatory (Japanese 飛竜観測所). Legend Of Laokirin The Elder Dragon Observation Team has a unique legend about a powerful Kirin called Laokirin (Japanese ラオキリン). This Kirin was said to be as strong as a Lao-Shan Lung. Royal Paleontology Scriveners The Royal Paleontology Scriveners (Japanese 王立古生物書士隊) are a public organization that is throughout the Monster Hunter World. What Does This Organization Do? The Royal Paleontology Scriveners research, study, and observe the ecologies of various monster species, from harmless Herbivores to the mighty Elder Dragons. Due to many mysteries about some monster species, the Royal Paleontology Scriveners are constantly studying them and adding new info about monsters if needed. How Are They A Public Organization? All of the information from the Royal Paleontology Scriveners' research is given to the Elder Dragon Observation Team. The Elder Dragon Observation Team gives this new info to the Hunter's Guild in the form of magazines, which are sold to hunters to inform them about new discoveries, in monthly issues known as Hunting Life Magazine. New discoveries are also released in the form of encyclopedias. Field Work The Royal Paleontology Scriveners are also well-known to travel in groups and work in the natural habitats of monsters in order to either study their ecosystem or discover new species. In these groups, they are protected from monsters by their own personal guards. However, sometimes the guards aren't enough to protect the researchers from monsters so the Hunter's Guild is known to request some hunters to accompany them for extra protection. Despite this extra protection, the whole group could easily still be wiped out in the field by monsters. One example is a Deviljho that devoured a whole group, including some very skilled hunters. The Royal Paleontology Scriveners group could also lose contact with the outside world in unexplored lands. Members of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners John Arthur (Japanese ジョン・アーサー) was the original leader of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners and was a famous hunter. He was well-known for creating the Ecological Tree Plot and his passion for the many species in the world. John Arthur was known to prefer to collect data in the field, in some dangerous areas most hunters fear to venture in, no matter the type of ecosystem. However, while he was studying in the Great Forest, he disappeared mysteriously and only a page from his book was found. The page said, "There are many species yet to be discovered in the world". Interestingly, an old torn book about Elder Dragons was found in the Volcano along with a page that says "Written by John Arthur", suggesting that he is still alive somewhere in the world. Gustave Ron (Japanese ギュスターヴ・ロン) is the new leader of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. Unlike most other members, Gustave Ron doesn't follow John Arthur's original vision, rather he is more interested in history and prefers to keep information about monsters hidden in the shadows, unlike John Arthur. This has lead to many members of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners to mainly follow what examples John Arthur left behind rather than Gustave Ron's examples. Darren Dino (Japanese ダレン・ディーノ) is an expert on Elder Dragons in the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. He is considered to be like John Arthur in many aspects. Darren Dino has written reports about various Elder Dragons like Teostra, Kushala Daora, and Yama Tsukami. Darren Dino has even researched legends about the legendary Fatalis. Sir Beynes (Japanese サー・ベイヌ) is a knight in the Royal Paleontology Scriveners. Well-known for his very accurate paintings on monsters, even giving quite accurate pictures just by going by lore and documents on monsters, Sir Beynes' most popular pieces of art are of Rajang and Lao-Shan Lung. Wycademy The Wycademy (Japanese 龍歴院) is a corporation that specializes in researching and surveying monsters inhabiting areas. Where Is Their Headquarters? This corporation's headquarters lies within Bherna. The Wycademy's History Long ago, Bherna was visited by the Royal Paleontology Scriveners, due to the scriveners investigating the area for fossils of extinct species of monsters. From the Royal Paleontology Scriveners investigation and report, the team managed to help establish the Wycademy. What Does This Corporation Do? Originally, the Wycademy was tasked with solving mysteries within the village though that has changed over time. Now the Wycademy is tasked with researching and surveying monsters inhabiting certain areas. However, due to the Wycademy council's limited jurisdictions, often they don't know or have info about certain monsters out of their power. The Wycademy's research is shared with the Hunter's Guild and other corporations like the Elder Dragon Observation Team. The Wycademy's Hunters The hunters of the Wycademy are tasked to go to various regions and discover info about known species of monsters. These hunters are also tasked with discovering unidentified species. Questions *Which corporation do you like the most? *Which corporation don't you like? *If you had the option, which corporation would you try to work for? Why? *Which corporation do you think is the most common of them all? *Did you learn something new after reading the info on this DotW? *Did any of this info surprise you in anyway? *Which member of the Royal Paleontology Scriveners would you like to be your teacher? *Do you think all of these corporations take risk with their research? *Do you hope to hear more legends in the future, similar to Laokirin, from the corporations? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs